


My R

by Arteamissing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bullying, Depression, Falling In Love, Family, Heartbreak, Help, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteamissing/pseuds/Arteamissing
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song “My R” by Kurage-P.Alfred goes up to the rooftop everyday in the third period just right before lunch. Everyday he attempts to end his life, only to be stopped by various people attempting it themselves.(Epilogue added)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), France/Seychelles (Hetalia), implied, mentioned, past - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. My R

Today was the day. Today was the day where Alfred walked up those stairs at school. It was the third period, right before lunch would start. The other students would be too occupied to notice the disappearance of their fellow classmate, even if the American was such a boisterous and loud student. They would believe he was spending his lunch break with the cheerleaders surrounding him but they didn’t have a lunch break either, they were practicing for the upcoming football match as Alfred knew.

The student pushed the door to the roof open and set his backpack down, the one with the small patches attached to it of the American flag. He reached down to slide his shoes off before looking up, expecting an empty space behind the railing. Instead he looked at another student with blond shoulder-long hair. They were tied in a tight braid, the lighter blue eyes observing him in his actions.

After a bit of a shocking moment, Alfred was able to identify him as the French exchange student whom he had met only once when he went up to his usual lunch table to chat with one of the cheerleaders, who had shown interest in him at the start of the year. He had asked one of the other girls, a lovely brunette named Emma, who that guy was and had briefly gotten the answer that he was called Francis and came from Marseille to New Jersey for his junior year. He hadn’t paid attention to him afterwards but it was a surprise nonetheless to see the Frenchman standing on the roof, occupying the spot he was supposed to be standing on.

Once he got over the shock, an artificial but nonetheless, beaming smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he saluted the other teen. “ _ Hey dude, don’t do it please _ . You better get away from that spot. It’s a little windy up here and you could accidentally trip and fall, you know? It would be a shame if that happened.” He gave one of his usual loud laughs afterwards but choked at the Frenchman’s expression. His eyes were red and puffy and it seemed like he had cried a couple moments ago.

Alfred paused and looked at the man in front of him before he walked closer, holding out his hand for the other man to take. “Here. I’ll help you over the railing. Take my hand. I won’t push you. I’m the hero after all.” He beamed as the smaller man took his hand and he helped him over the railing, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Now tell me what happened… Francis.”

That was enough for the Frenchman to break down and start talking about Michelle, the cheerleader who had been interested in him before. He told him how they had walked home a couple days prior, laughing and teasing like they usually did. At the point where they usually parted ways to head to their own individual homes, Michelle had pulled him aside and kissed him. Due to the love he felt for her, he had kissed her back and the moment seemed perfect, especially since he had been planning on asking her to the school dance. It had taken away all the nervousness he had felt prior to asking but as she had pulled away and he had started to talk, he had been interrupted by Michelle who told him that they were through. Then she walked away. In his shocked state, Francis hadn’t followed her and since that day, Michelle had been ignoring him.

Although the American listened patiently, he couldn’t believe that the Frenchman had such a stupid reason for taking his life. At the end of the explanation, Alfred looked at him before shaking his head, “ _ For god’s sake please. Are you serious? I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me. Are you upset cause you can’t have what you wanted? You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything. _ ” The last sentence brought back memories of his first love, Natalya. He thought she would be the one he’d married eventually but one day, he caught her kissing a Lithuanian student. The rest was history.

Though he recovered quickly and rubbed Francis’ back comfortingly. “You shouldn’t have to go for someone who broke up with you and walked away. Yes you love her but don’t bother running after people once they run away from you. There are so many great and gorgeous people out there, settle for someone who actually loves you, ‘right? Once you find someone who loves you the same way you love them, then you will realise that this whole ordeal was just stupid. Don’t give up your life for someone else.” 

The wind blew around them while Alfred watched Francis carefully, unsure if the older guy would listen to him. But soon there was a nod and the Frenchman looked up to him. “ _ I’m feeling better. Thanks for listening. _ ” And then he walked away from the rooftop, leaving Alfred with his thoughts until the bell rang. With a grumble, he took his backpack again and walked downstairs to fetch some lunch. He would come back tomorrow to try again.

oO0Oo

“ _ Alright today’s the day! _ ” or so he thought, when he walked up the stairs the next day at the same time. He pushed the door open and set his backpack down on the floor. As he slid off his shoes, he looked up, expecting an empty spot. But just like yesterday, there was someone. It was a smaller person with the same flowy hair like Francis yesterday. But instead of blue eyes, they were purple. It was Matthew, a freshman. While he hadn’t known Francis, he knew Matthew due to the fantasy club. They liked to play DnD when the club president didn’t show them a new fantasy film. The boy was shorter than him and he was usually very shy, keeping himself away from all the other people. Seeing Matthew here was a surprise for him.

With a cheerful smile, Alfred slipped the shoes back on before walking closer to the younger student. “ _ Hey don’t it please _ , Mattie. Matthewhorns.” He snorted and reached out for his hand. “Kind of a bad place to be sitting at. You know? With all the wind that could knock you down, my dude. Now come on, take my hand. We can talk about everything that bothers you.” Then he flashed him a positive smile. 

Matthew looked at Alfred and let out a sigh as he gripped the older’s hand, gasping in surprise when he was getting pulled to his chest like Francis had been just the other day. It was enough for Matthew to break down and he told him about how his classmates bullied him. They would wait for him everyday and stole the money his single mother worked so hard for. When he didn’t have enough, they would kick and punch him and leave him on the ground. Most of the time until he had calmed down enough, he would be too late for the first period and got scolded by his teacher in the second period. On his desk he would always find writings that told him to die and leave this world along with a couple flowers. Everyone just stole and lied to him, so it was not worth it to continue living. 

At the end, the boy was sobbing into Alfred’s hoodie as the other rubbed his back comfortingly. He was pissed off. He had missed another opportunity but he started, “ _ For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me. Cause even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home. There’s always dinner waiting on the table, you know! _ ” Then he shook his head. The boy was getting bullied. He should probably be gentler with his words. 

He had to think before he could start speaking again while Matthew was crying into his hoodie. Then he nodded. “I know it’s difficult but you’re loved at home. Stand up for yourself. I can start walking to school with you and help you until you’ve adjusted to standing up for yourself. Come on. You can do that, champ. We can do that together. You have a bunch of friends in the fantasy club as well. I’m sure as heck that all of the guys and girls there think of you as an amazing dungeon master, Mattie” There was that cheerful smile again and Matthew could only smile back at him although it was weak.

The short boy let go of the other and nodded. “ _ I’m hungry. _ ” He shed a last tear before heading to the door to wait for Alfred there who picked up his backpack to follow behind. Maybe he could try again tomorrow. 

oO0Oo

It took another week for Alfred to walk up to the rooftop. The entire week he had been occupied with helping Matthew to stand up for himself. As he walked up the stairs, he chuckled to himself and combed a hand through his hair. He had helped both Francis and Matthew and talked them out of committing a lasting mistake. But nonetheless as he accompanied Matthew through the last week and introduced Francis to some of his girl friends, they wouldn’t think about the reason Alfred came up to the roof. No one was there to comfort him. 

As he pushed open the door and set the backpack down on the ground, ready to take off my shoes once again. When he looked up, he locked eyes with a lovely pair of emeralds. It was Arthur. Arthur Kirkland as in Arthur Kirkland the student council president. He wore a yellow cardigan for the day and watched him with an emotionless expression. He knew Arthur Kirkland way too well. The other Male would always scold him for simply running around the hallway and didn’t even warn him as he wrote him up for bad behaviour. How was it that the student council president Arthur Kirkland sat on the railing, in a position where he could let go and fall to his death.

Although there was fear welling up in Alfred, he put on a cocky smile while approaching the man in the yellow cardigan. “Hey, Kirkland! How comes you’re sitting on the railing. Come and write me up already for bad behaviour and skipping school. Why is the perfect model student skipping as well?” It was the worst excuse he could find for getting Arthur off of the railing but he said it nonetheless.

But even though the other boy would have already started ranting about his “foul English” and his “outlandish behaviour”, the Englishman just sat on the railing with a sigh. “Get the fuck off of the rooftop, Jones. You are supposed to be in AP Biology with Ms Jackson.”

Albeit he was surprised that the Brit knew his timetable, he just smirked. “Nah it’s fine. I’ve got an A in her class. Now get off the railing already, Kirks. Or tell me why you’re sitting on it.” This short request made Arthur flinch and he looked down to the ground. Then he turned to look at the American again. “It has nothing to do with you, Jones. Ignore me.”

The American wasn’t going to leave the English alone. Not when he was sitting on the darn railing he was supposed to be sitting on. So he walked closer and sat down next to him, leaning against the railing. “Well then. Tell me why you’re here. There must be a reason why you’ve decided to take your life, you know?”

The Brit narrowed his eyes as he dangled at the railing, watching the younger student with suspicion in his eyes. “Why do you think that I want to jump off the roof?” This just made the American laugh and he shook his head. “You’re hanging onto the railing. You took off your shoes. I’m sure you’re preparing to jump.”

Arthur relaxed visibly, making Alfred think that Arthur must have thought that someone within the school community must have found out about his suicidal thoughts. But even with his relaxed body posture, Arthur looked at him warily. 

It took a couple moments before Arthur spoke again. But the moment he started, Alfred couldn’t stop himself from listening to him intently. The Englishman talked about his family. He had four older brothers and a younger one. His four older brothers were already going to colleges or starting their own families, leaving Arthur and Peter alone with their parents. His parents weren’t exactly the best. They would start shouting matches against each other and it was left to Arthur to make sure his little brother didn’t notice them arguing by taking him to the library or somewhere else like the park but instead of his little brother being grateful and liking him, he always told him that he hated him and that he was a jerk. That’s why Arthur started hurting himself. He took out his anger, his sadness on himself.

The Englishman continued talking like that, talking about his father’s infidelity, his mother’s excessive use of alcohol. While listening, Alfred carefully examined him, catching sight of a few bandages wrapped around Arthur’s arms that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“.. I think that’s why I— Jones. Why are you crying?” That made Alfred flinch and he touched his face. There was indeed a line of tears running down his cheeks. With a weak smile, he wiped them away. “Arthur. Can I ask for a favour?”

This caught the Brit off guard but nonetheless, he nodded with a curious gaze. “Depends on what kind of favour it is.” “ _ Hey, don’t do it, please.  _ Please don’t jump. It’s not worth it. I know it is hard but—“ He couldn’t think of an excuse. He didn’t know what he should tell Arthur. His heart was aching as he looked at the pitiful expression the other wore. Alfred knew the other’s pain way too well. He had experienced it before. His parents used to engage in those screaming matches when they were still a couple. They would argue about the smallest of things, no matter what. One day, his father left and Alfred never saw him again. His mother remarried and his stepfather seemed perfect to Alfred at first since he made his mother smile. But then the screaming began again when Alfred turned eight, three years after his father left. 

There was a screaming match ongoing when Alfred had returned from hockey practice. As the curious eight year old boy he had been, he had sneaked up to his parents’ bedroom to listen. And he wished he hadn’t. That was how he found out about his stepfather’s infidelity, that he blew their money on alcohol, girls and drugs. It was the argument where he lost his second father figure. Out of sheer despair, his mother had turned to alcohol and that was when his home life turned upside down, her anger now directed at Alfred even if it wasn't his mistake.

He soon snapped out of his flashback and looked at Arthur, his pitiful expression making him flinch once again. That was why he came up here. He wanted to escape his own home life but found Arthur who was in the same situation he was in. 

As he wanted to start to speak again, the Brit sighed and shook his head. He slid from the railing onto the rooftop and looked at Alfred. “ _ I guess today is just not my day _ ,” he whispered before walking towards the door leading to the staircase.

The American was left alone with his thoughts, the tears streaming down his face as he reminded himself that he was alone.

oO0Oo

The rooftop was so close but seemed so far away. Alfred could only hope that no one was up there today. As he walked up the stairs, he prepared himself mentally to cheer up another sad student. But when he opened the door, he was greeted with an empty rooftop. 

In surprise, Alfred let his backpack fall. He looked around the rooftop, half expecting someone to hide somewhere but somehow, there was no one. For the first time, there was no one to stop him. 

Silently he shut the door close before slipping off his shoes. As he walked towards the railing in his socks and looked down at the ground, he just realised how high up the building was. With a sigh, he let his hand run over the metal before climbing onto it. “ _ There’s no one here. I guess it’s time. It’s just me, myself and I. There’s no one who can interfere. No one to get in my way here, _ ” he whispered to himself and leaned back. He thought about the boy with the braided hair, Francis, the short boy, Matthew. He thought of the many people he had talked to in general. But he thought of the boy in the yellow cardigan the most. Arthur. The one who had the same problems that he had. He could have become such good friends with Arthur now but instead he was jumping off a roof.

As he thought of the many people he had talked out of jumping, he chuckled to himself. He was able to talk them out of jumping but was jumping from the roof himself. With a sigh, he got down on the small edge there was, smiling to himself with tears running down. There was no one to stop him now. He was alone. “ _ I’m gonna jump now and be free. _ ”

Through tears, he didn’t hear the door open. Through tears, he didn’t hear the footsteps that were heading his way. As he wanted to take a step forward to end his suffering, something gripped onto the back of his hoodie. The only thing he could see were emerald green eyes that looked at him fearfully before he was pulled down into a hug and his face was buried into a yellow cardigan.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per request, the epilogue of my fanfic “My R”

Rustle Rustle. A box was pushed to the side as a hand reached for the one behind it. With a small sh sound, the box slid over the wooden floor. The person pulling at it, took a look. The small carton box had a layer of dust over it. Not surprising as it had been sitting in the attic for so long. It was shut by tape so he grabbed a knife to cut open the box. Big hands reached in and pulled out a photo album, the first object in it. Mindful of the dust, he flipped open the first page. 

It was a nice first page. It was of him and his husband, then boyfriend, sitting together at an ice cream parlour. A chocolate milkshake and a small cup with mint ice cream was on the table as one of the teenagers gave a smile to the camera as the other just gave an awkward peace sign. The holder smiled. This was their first date together. It was rather spontaneous, both of them being bored by their classes and deciding to run off and get ice cream together. Although it took a long time to convince his husband to go with him as he always had such a stick up his ass.

With another page flip, another scene was revealed. He smiled fondly. It was of them with their friends. His husband with his own friends and him with his own friends. His smile brightened as he touched the page. The boy with the braided hair and the petit boy. Both of them outgrew their problems in the end. The first by finding love, and the latter by gaining the confidence to stand up for himself and to ask the boy with the braided hair out. 

With a chuckle, he turned to another page. This one made him smile nostalgic. It was the day they graduated high school. Both of them were holding up their high school certificate, him hugging his smaller, then, boyfriend. They looked happy. It hadn’t always been like that. At times both of them still struggled, especially with their families. He remembered their heart to heart conversations, sometimes late into nights. But they were always there for each other, ready to support each other no matter what came. In this picture though, they were happy and it made him happy to see that no matter what hardship they went through, they could still smile. 

The next picture made him choke on a laugh. He didn’t want to be too loud. His husband was still asleep. The picture showed them covered from head to toes in paint. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. They finally had enough money to move out of their abusive households and move in together. It was fantastic. With the help of some friends, they had found a cheap house just outside of the city. It needed some renovations and so they took on the mission together. They changed some of the flooring but especially the walls needed some changing. So they tackled that. But in the middle of that, a paint fight broke out between them. In the end, they were both covered in paint, laughing from their own mess. There was not much to laugh about when they had to clean it up though. But the masterpieces of art they had created during their fight were still in that room.

“What could the next page be?” The next page showcased them together at college. He was in his varsity jacket, holding up a book about engineering as his partner wore the exact same varsity jacket, even the same surname, holding up his book about psychology. It was their first day at college. It was also the same day they started talking about the possibility of marriage. He could remember it clearly due to the fact that his lover had thrown arguments of why they should get married and the tax benefits behind it specifically. It was a very chaotic day. 

Half-expectantly to see the proposal picture, he flipped the page. But instead he found a picture of himself in an apron. He smiled. He had taken a job so that they could actually afford living in a house. In the picture he was wearing the apron of the bakery he worked at. His lover was in the corner of the picture, arguing with the boy with the braided hair as the not-so-petit-anymore boy tried to calm them down. His lover was always fashionable, wearing outfits inspired by the dark academia aesthetic. Maybe that sophisticated outfit was also due to his then occupation as a clerk at a bookstore.

Smiling, he flipped the page again to see the proposal picture he had expected. It was truly magical. It was the Fourth of July, his 19th birthday. A year into college. Somewhat their three years anniversary. It took a lot of effort for him to find the perfect ring and perfect spot. In the end he had decided on proposing to his partner in the trunk of their shared truck. He had set up a perfect night with grilled goods, a little bit of champagne although it was illegal for them to drink, as well as the entire Harry Potter films collection. They didn’t watch it entirely as they had more important things coming up the night. But when he proposed to him, the first fireworks were exploding around them, reflecting in his husband’s wet eyes. It didn’t take much longer for a choked yes to come out and they were engaged. He remembered it as one of the best four days in his life. 

The next photo was not of their wedding though, but of their friends’ wedding. The two grooms were pictured, sharing a piece of cake. It would have look like a fantastic moment if it hadn’t been for his, then, fiancé and him snogging drunkenly in the background. Not much was seen besides his lover sitting on his lap facing him. And his hands on his lover’s butt. And maybe they looked more like they were eating each other’s faces with the way they kissed. But in any way, it was a wonderful evening and an even greater night.

Now the next picture was not of their wedding like many would have thought. It was a picture of them graduating college. They had both agreed that marrying by paper was good enough for them, mainly due to taxes, so they didn’t bother with an expensive wedding until after they’ve graduated with their undergraduate degree. So the next picture was of both of them holding up their first college degrees. Him with his engineering one and his husband with his psychology one. Later on, he would have to attend graduate school while his husband went on to go to medical school. But in here they were both smiling from ear to ear, proudly holding up the degrees into the camera. Caps were all around them in the background with students searching for them but both of them wore theirs. He chuckled. His husband had done a great number on decorating them.

Finally, the next picture was of their wedding. While it surely was the best day in his life, the knowledge that none of their family members would be there threw a shadow over the wedding. Luckily it was soon lifted as soon as he saw his groom stepping down the aisle, accompanied by the boy he used to argue with. And oh boy was he a lucky man. His groom looked beautiful, holding the small bouquet in his hands. The only regret about the wedding he had, was that he couldn’t relive the day again. Nevertheless, he could always smile as he looked back at the cake cutting, the dance, the speeches and the smiles of everyone. Never would he forget the yes at the altar. Never would he forget the love in both their eyes as they kissed. Or the love in their eyes as they had their wedding dance. Despite their hardships, they were capable of smiling and celebrating their achievements together. 

The next couple of pictures were all of the wedding, some of them, some of their friends, some of the venue. But the next other picture was taken by his husband and showed him working on an engineering project. This was three years later. He was done with graduate school, his husband still having another four years of med school to finish, and had just gotten his first ‘real’ job. And he was hyped for it. This was taken in their home’s office. It was a hilarious picture. Him hunched over the desk with sketches for the project and a cup of Joe next to him. His husband had said that it was also an accurate representation of him every time he was working on another med school assignment. 

It was so nice to look back at these memories and remember the good times they had together, but also know the bad moments they went through together. Every picture held an important memory to them. But he knew the next picture could make him possibly shed one tear or two. He just hoped it wouldn’t wake up his husband. With anticipation building up, he flipped the page to find a picture of a hospital. 

It wasn’t any hospital though. A woman was laying on the bed. A woman he had known for more than ten years at that point. Eleven to be exact. She used to be a cheerleader at his old high school and was a friend to both him and his husband. So it was not a surprise when she agreed to becoming their surrogate mother. The picture showed Emma laying in the hospital bed as his husband held the small bundle in his arms with tears, his nose buried into it whereas he was thanking her over and over again for bearing their child. She just waved it off and when she took her time to rest, he himself had started to shed a couple of tears about his son. The same can be said for now. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he touched the next picture carefully. In it was his son, a couple weeks old wrapped in warm blankets. This was when he was out of the hospital and finally settled in his aviation themed nursery. Don’t worry. It didn’t look like a giant airplane in there but it was littered with aviation history, another topic he was excited about. Seeing his son, in his little pilot onesie, in his aviation nursery, really got to him. 

Carefully he flipped the album shut and reached into the box another time. His hands brushed over a backpack, the one with the small American patches, as well as a small knife, the one they used to cut their wedding cake with, before he touched on wool. He pulled it out, only to see a yellow cardigan. His eyes widened and he just seemed to stare at it. How long had it been since he last saw it? Probably way too long. Gaping on, he only stopped when he heard tiny footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw his son, now two, watching him.

“Awake already, Theo?” The boy smiled and nodded. “Of course I am, dada. Papa is awake too and making breakfast!” “Oh god your Papa is making breakfast?” He smiled and went to pick up the boy as he made his way towards the kitchen. “Alright let’s stop him before he burns down the house.” Theodore laughed and cuddled to his father, “Yah yah. You know Papa can do breakfast.” “It’s ‘make’ breakfast, Theodore. Don’t listen to your Dada, he’s just mean.” He looked into the kitchen and saw his husband looking at him expectantly with the stupidly adorable bed hair and the less adorable morning robe. “You don’t have to correct him all the time, ‘Papa’,” he mocked him before placing their son on his chair. Afterwards he walked over to his husband to press a kiss to his cheek. “Morning.”

The other blond just huffed. “Where have you been all morning? Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to wake up to an empty bed?” He just chuckled and ran a hand through the bed hair. “Of course.. but I was looking at some pictures and do you still remember this?” With a faint smile he showed him the yellow cardigan. Despite the hint of judgement in his husband’s face, it soon melted away at the view of the cardigan. “Of course I remember.. how could I not..” “Remember on the rooftop?” “I couldn’t forget that even if I tried.” “It’s been 13 years now, Arthur.” Arthur gave him a smile before nodding in agreement. “13 years.. that’s quite a long time. I’m happy we didn’t jump, Alfred.” Alfred grinned, that boyish sparkle still in his eyes. “Oh don’t get me started at how happy I am to have you, Arthur. Or at how happy I am to have this whole thing going on.. I don’t even want to think about how both of us would have been so so different if something else had just happened.” “Then don’t think about it.” The Brit pulled the American closer for a kiss on the lips. “We have each other now.. and Theodore..” “Can’t believe I agreed with you on naming him Theodore..” he smiled. “That’s because his second name is god damn Bruce. Like, couldn’t you have picked a better superhero’s name?” “Hey don’t come at me like that! Batman’s awesome.”

The smaller just chuckled to himself. “Sure sure.” “Hey stop laughing!” “Make me.” Just as Alfred was about to respond with something cocky, a voice interrupted them, “I’m making you look at the eggs. They’re burning, Papa.” Just in time Arthur turned to see the eggs on the stove blackened. With a gasp he went to turn it off and get the eggs off and see what was still edible and what was not while their son laughed at his second father. Despite looking like Arthur, his laugh was just as hearty as Alfred’s. And the American could live that. And as he observed his husband panicking and searching for a spatula, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

Family is not by blood. Family are the people that love you. The people you love. His family might have not been great in the past, but now he found the ones that gave his life meaning. And as he watched his own little family in this house, thought about the obstacles they went through together, the ups and downs, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking, _ he had found his reason to keep living.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This was written because I finally had the motivation to write it. I’ll give part of the credit to the song “Heat Waves” by Glass Animals to set the mood with the vibes although the storyline of the song is kind of saddening and don’t even mention the Dnf fanfic. I didn’t read it yet. Please don’t spoiler me. In any way. I’ll be back with “Tailoring is a dangerous business” or “Texting the dead” depending on my mood tbh. Maybe it’s a whole other story idk. 
> 
> In any way! This is the official end of the fanfic. I wrote this epilogue because of motivation and because someone wanted me to write a second chapter so yeah. I hope you liked it. My writing style changed a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I suddenly got motivation to write something like that. There was supposed to be a different Fanfiction called “Colourful” to come out first. It would have been the first one shot of the “Colour” series as well. But nonetheless, I hope you’re happy with this short piece of writing.
> 
> Taking off the shoes is usual in Japan before an attempt. It ensures that it’s not murder and it symbolises going into the afterlife since Japanese take off their shoes before entering somewhere. Since it’s based of a vocaloid song, I kept that in. 
> 
> Usually when a classmate dies in Japan, they put flowers on their desks. If the classmate hadn’t died yet but they put flowers on the desk, it means they want them dead.


End file.
